The present invention is to a support frame formed from wooden column members and beam members secured together, in tension, by a metal fastener, for use in making furniture.
The manufacture of furniture, such as cabinets and bookcases, has gradually developed to a point where customized furniture design is expensive and time consuming. Since the conventional "slab construction form" of furniture production used in all cabinetry since the late 17th century, which replaced the old "post and panel" construction, has faults in cost and time of construction, a new approach is desired. Instead of building furniture frames (or "carcasses") of thin sheets of wood or plywood, the use of slats in forming furniture has been proposed.
The use of slats in forming furniture is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,722,431 and 4,127,072.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a support frame for furniture that can be used to produce furniture that has conventional appearance and style but which is stronger and more durable than conventional furniture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a support frame for furniture that can be used to form customized furniture with cost comparable to formation of standard size furniture.